yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Umi
|jpname = 海 |chname = 海 |jphira = うみ |phon = Umi |trans = Sea |image = UmiDB1-EN-C-UE.jpg |attribute = Spell |typest = Field |number = 22702055 |delore = Erhöhe die ATK und DEF aller Monster vom Typ Fisch, Seeschlange, Donner und Aqua um 200 Punkte. Verringere die ATK und DEF aller Monster vom Typ Maschine und Pyro um 200 Punkte. |lore = Increase the ATK and DEF of all Fish, Sea Serpent, Thunder, and Aqua-Type monsters by 200 points. Decrease the ATK and DEF of all Machine and Pyro-Type monsters by 200 points. |chlore = 场上表侧表示存在的鱼族·海龙族·雷族·水族怪兽的攻击力·守备力上升200。场上表侧表示存在的机械族·炎族怪兽的攻击力·守备力下降200。 |ptlore = Todos os monstros Fish-Type, Sea Serpent-Type, Aqua-Type e Thunder-Type ganham 200 de ATK e DEF, e todos os monstros Machine-Type e Pyro-Type perdem 200 de ATK e DEF. |splore = Aumenta el ATK y la DEF de todos los monstruos Tipo Pez, Serpiente Marina, Trueno y Aqua en 200 puntos. También disminuye el ATK y la DEF de todos los monstruos Tipo Mpaquina y Pyro en 200 puntos. |itlore = Tutti i mostri di Tipo Pesce, Serpente Marino, Tuono e Acqua guadagnano 200 ATK e DEF. Tutti i mostri di Tipo Macchina e Pyro perdono 200 ATK e DEF. |jplore = 全ての魚・海竜・雷・水族モンスターの攻撃力と守備力は、２００ポイントアップする。機械・炎族モンスターの攻撃力と守備力は、２００ポイントダウンする。 |tsclore = Transforms the field into a sea. It benefits aqua, thunder and sea dragon types and disadvantages machines and pyro monsters. |edslore = Increase the ATK and DEF of all Fish, Sea Serpent, Thunder and Aqua-type monsters by 200 points. Also decreases the ATK and DEF of all Machine and Pyro-type monsters by 200 points. |stats1 = All monsters gain ATK |stats2 = All monsters gain DEF |stats3 = All monsters lose ATK |stats4 = All monsters lose DEF |support1 = Fish |support2 = Sea Serpent |support3 = Thunder |support4 = Aqua |antisupport1 = Machine |antisupport2 = Pyro |archetype1 = Umi (series) |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN112 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-EN050 - C) |na_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-050 - C) |eu_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-E039 - C) |au_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-A050 - C) |fr_sets = Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-F039 - C) |fc_sets = Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-C050 - C) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE112 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-G039 - C) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT112 - C) La Leggenda del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu (LDD-I039 - C) |pt_sets = Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis (LDB-P050 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP112 - C) Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules (LDD-S050 - C) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition 1 (BE1-JP112 - C) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-031 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LB-49 - R) Starter Box - Official Release (R) Starter Box - Theatrical Release (R) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition 1 (BP1-KR112 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-K050 - C) |eds_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Rare) |gx03_sets = Established Chaos (Common) |tf04_sets = Magic 101 (Common) |ntr_sets = Shadows in the Labyrinth (Common) |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Common) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc07_sets = Established Chaos (Common) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc08_sets = Rumbling Thunder (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 4 |tscdc = 40 |dordc = 30 |tscnumber = 334 |dornumber = 693 |anime_dm = 068, 069 }}